


Thieves Lie Everyday

by spaced_unicorn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, They go into their own killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: "It's a Lie!"





	Thieves Lie Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you would like more on these two!
> 
> Rittou means 'Early Winter'
> 
> Koharu means 'Late Summer'
> 
> Hilariously enough, they were born in the middle of Autumn

She noticed the guy staring at her, a protagonist ahoge standing loud and clear.

'Time to make my entrance!' She grabbed her brother's hand and walked to the protag.

"Hi! I'm Koharu Amami! Ultimate Dressmaker at your service!" She grinned, he purple tinted hair flopping over her left eye for a second. The lie wasn't obvious, thank goodness.

"Rittou Amami, Ultimate Tailor, and Ultimate Little Twin Brother of this brat." He mumbled.

"Rude!"

They were both playing a game, and their talents was key part of everything, Miss Ultimate Thief and Mister Ultimate Liar.

* * *

A player went down. Ultimate Maintenance Worker. Koharu's good friend.

"That's how the cookie crumbles, huh?"

* * *

 

"Koharu-san has been lying this whole time! She's the Ultimate Thief!" The remaining 5 people gasped, the only ones who didn't were her brother, the Ultimate Signer, and the one who said it, the Ultimate Biologist.

Koharu grimaced as seven people glared at her.

"How the hell will the Ultimate Thief hurt you? Are you glaring at her because she lied?" Rittou growled, "We were told all our life, that if it makes people feel safer, feel free to lie."

"Well... uh.."

"So you're getting mad at her for no reason. So much for being hope for the future."

 


End file.
